Smile
by MajoKitsune
Summary: Beast Boy wants to show Raven something interesting and Ravens curiosity gets the better of her. BeastBoy X Raven. AH OWN NOTHING! R&R plz... many thanks


**_~Raven's POV~_**

Cyborg was in the garage working on his _baby_, Robin and Starfire were on a date, and Beast Boy was doing who knows what. I have nothing better to do (sense I finished the book I was reading and nothing else sounded interesting) so I decided I was going to make some tea and try to meditate.

I walk into the kitchen to find Beast Boy making a giant sandwich… one of which I assume he can't even fit his mouth over. I give him a look and continue making my tea not wishing to see him attempt to eat his "snack".

**_~Beast Boy's POV~_**

I look over at Raven as she walks through the door. I smile but she doesn't acknowledge my existence, so I go back to making my **UBER SANDWICH OF AWSOMENESS**! I put the bread on top to finish it off and look up only to see Raven retreating back to her dark and gloomy bedroom.

"Hey Raven! Do you want to time me to see how long it takes for me to eat this?" I ask offering her something more fun (to me anyways) than sitting in her room and reading. She turns to me and raises and eyebrow. "What makes you think I would want to watch you stuff your face on a sandwich bigger than you head?" She asks with about as much enthusiasm as a… Whatever doesn't have enthusiasm.

"Common Raven! You know you waaanna." I say in a taunting voice while holding up the sandwich. All she does in response is turn away intending on heading back to her room. I look at the time and get a thought in my head.

"Hey Raven!" I shout as I chase after her. "I am not watching you eat a sandwich Beast Boy." She says. I give her and I-already-knew-that face and continue to talk, "Do you want to do something with me later?" I ask praying for a yes.

**_~Raven's POV~_**

I was ready to blast him against a wall, but my curiosity got to me first. "Like what?" I ask him. He looks pleased with the fact that I didn't just brush him off. "It's a secret!" He says, "But if you really want to find out… meet me outside at 9 tonight." I knew he was up to something, but all I did was walk past him muttering a "We'll see." at him.

When I get back to my room a flop onto my bed and look at my alarm clock. It read: 7:43. I lay back on my pillow and think of all the options of what Beast Boy meant. He could just want to go for a walk… but he could do that at any pointing time. Maybe he wanted to go to some sort of party… except he knew I didn't like parties. I groan in frustration and decide to take a nap.

**_~Beast Boy's POV~_**

It was almost 9 o'clock, so I decided to start heading down the steps. I knew this was something that she wouldn't get mad at. I'm always trying to get her to smile at me. I crack jokes, I try to save her from some sort of monster thing, or even just leave her alone when she tells me to. All either end up with: a glare, a snarky remark, me being ignored, or me being injured. And sometimes on bad days… all of the above. Sometimes I think Raven hates me… but I know she doesn't due to when I went inside that weird mirror/mind thing she has in her room.

Truth be told… I actually really like her. I know I thought she was creepy before… but as time grew I realized how beautiful she is. She's not only beautiful, but she's smart and can be kind when she wants to be… just not towards me. I sit on a rock outside the tower and wait for the girl with purple locks.

**_~Raven's POV~_**

I woke up at 8:57 and realize that I have to go meet up with Beast Boy is I wanted to figure out what he wanted. I make sure I don't have bed-head and he down the steps of the tower. I open the door to find the green boy sitting on a rock deep in thought. I never even knew the boy could think deeply… okay… that's a lie. I known he's smart… in his own way. He just doesn't show it unless he needs to. Like on the multiple occasions he has saved me from some random monster that I didn't sense or when it comes down to when someone's not feeling well or is sad. He's always the first one to sense it out over everybody.

I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He looks up with a shocked expression which was pretty adorable. Yes… I'll admit it; he can be pretty adorable in his own little funny way. I look at him as if he's an idiot for not realizing I was there (hiding my thoughts well).

**_~Normal POV~_**

He smiles at her and says, "You actually came! I didn't think you would to tall you the truth." And he really didn't. He figured that she would have rather stayed as far away as possible considering her annoyed expression from earlier.

"So where are you taking me?" She asks getting to the point bluntly. He transforms into a bird and flies toward the city. They soon make their way to the woods. She gives him a confused look as he grabs her hand (thanking that he didn't see her blush… or her his) and pulls her to an opening in the middle of the woods. He sits on a log and motions for her to sit too.

"You brought me all the way out here to sit on a log?" She asks while pulling her hood down. Beast Boy just shakes his head and picks up a stone, "Just watch." he says as he tosses the stone into the middle on the clearing. As soon as the stone hit… millions of little lights started to float up. They illuminated the entire clearing and reminded Raven of little stars as she stared at them in aw.

**_~Raven's POV~_**

They were probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I look at Beast Boy in amazement and wonder. How did he even find this place? As if he read my mind he said, "I came out here to think occasionally when everyone's asleep and I cant sleep." "Well it's beautiful Beast Boy" I say reaching out my hand to touch one. It flew away leaving my hand empty. I look at it disappointed, which Beast Boy must have noticed because he got up and walked into the middle of the clearing, and expertly caught one in his hands. He came back and held it out to me placing it on my arm. He smiled at me and I did something I thought I would never do towards him… I smiled back. It wasn't big but it was still a smile… a smile that seemed to make him happier than ever.

_**~Beast Boy's POV~**_

I did it! I finally got her to smile at me! I swear my face almost spilt in two my smile was so big. I'm not kidding… even I could tell it was huge. The firefly I placed on her arm flew away as I (unconsciously!) leaned toward her. I knew this was probably my only chance… so with a huge boost of courage, I leaned in and pressed my somewhat chapped lips to her plump moist ones. It took her a few seconds (probably from shock) until she started to kiss back. I pull away from lack of air and just look at her. I was about to lean back in when both our communicators when off… moment… officially ruined.


End file.
